Long Ago, In Razril
by F.4.7.3
Summary: He cried. He finally cried, like a child supposed to be. He had always wanted to cry, a lot of times, but clamped down by his own efforts. Disclaimer : Suikoden isn't mine


"Hang it over there! Yes. Now tie it really good!"

Busy noises were all around Obel. People got themselves busy, decorating and preparation of feast and festival. Children were making themselves colorful lantern, along with adults to make the lantern for decorations. It's the lantern festival, the yearly traditional festival of Obel. When Kooluk had occupied Obel, people didn't able to celebrate it, and the atmosphere were just wrong.

But then, Obel freed from Kooluk, people would celebrate it more merrier than it had ever been! And Lino even suggested, to throw the festival along with celebration of Obel's freedom from Kooluk and grateful feast for the army. It added even more joy for the citizens and army. People were just excited for the preparation and festival, even the some of the entire army were helping for the preparation.

The sight was really made the Flare as princess of Obel, happy and relieved. Even the castle were busy for all of preparation. They prepared a lot of sky lantern, and a giant one, for the king praying of Obel's safety. Yes, the war has yet to be over. But, sparing three days or four for some rest and fun would not hurt in her opinion.

She headed to main kitchen of the palace, where people started the preparation for the feast. The palace servants, along with citizens and people from their ship. There were Lazlo's friends. Paula and Jewel peeling large batches of potatoes and onions, while teaching Snowe, who clumsily peeling the potatoes. Kenneth and Tal, preparing the seafood, freshly caught from the ocean by the fishermen. Three personal bodyguards of the captain, joined too, doing some simple tasks. And then came Aldo, along with that unwilling-to-leave-den Ted to do some chopping and cutting. Even some Viki, along with Rita and the gang came, though maybe they weren't much of help. Chinook was there too, asking for snacks and cheese. She passed and thanked them for their hard work, heading to a small kitchen, checking for lunch for all who's helping the preparation.

"How is the curry going, chef?" She joked to someone, who was no one but Lazlo. She patted his shoulder, as he just jerked his head, surprised.

"Ah, stop calling me chef, please..." He replied, feeling awkward with that title. He kept stirring the big pot of curry he made.

"Not before you stop calling me 'princess', 'your highness', or sort of."

Lazlo laughed a bit for her hard-to-be-fullfilled request. "No way. Even Setsu's going to forbid it."

"Then you should stick with that title well, Mr. Chef." She joked again, and only made Lazlo laughed more.

After that time, when Flare overheard Lazlo's small confession, she had determined to support him to his best. She tried to talk to him as much as she could, and tried to show him, that everyone care for him. His old friend had joined too. Yes, it might not be able to prolong his shortened life or ease his pain or something. But at least, Flare wanted him to be happy.

"Can I have a taste? It smells so nice!" She asked. She needed to admit that the smell of the curry were droll-inducing!

"But please don't tell Setsu, that I take the princess for food testing." Lazlo joked back. Rarely she saw Lazlo joking at first place. It's a good sign. At least he was able to be happy. But Flare laughed as she could imagined, Setsu would be fussing around for her safety.

Lazlo took a small sampling plate and pour the curry gravy a little. "Be careful, it's hot. I haven't put any meat yet, so the taste may not be enough..."

Flare sipped the curry gravy slowly and amazed. The curry base were already tasty. Imagine if he put the main ingredient. It would turn out amazing!

"Where did you learn this from? This is amazing!"

Lazlo raised his shoulder a little while smiling. "Glad you like it." He didn't give her any answer of it.

It's always been surprising for Flare. Lazlo always managed to do very much of things. His leadership was not to be doubted, despite of his age. His eyes were serious when in the moment of battle, as stern as an old combat veteran. He even shown his capability of naval strategy, which always succeed to bring victories. He always had an eager to learn and hardworking to be better.

But in the other hand, he was totally different. Like here, he cooked good food by himself easily, which surprising since he were a young boy. He could name spices and herbs and how to use them. Sometimes, he would just serve people for meals single-handedly. And he had an habit to do the other domestical jobs by himself. Sometimes, he just casually took a mop and rag and things then clean his room and the area around it, then the place were sparklingly clean. When his own attire torn, which was commonly happen in battle, he would just neatly sew them back like a new one. Even chopping some firewoods, he could did them well with his eyes closed. At those moments, he was nothing like a captain nor a leader; just a normal household errand boy. There were times, when new crews were recruited, they just totally shocked when the leader was introduced. And it seemed like he had never minded even when people asked him for those trivial matters; as if he had used to it already.

Lazlo was mature for his age, and independent. She had never seen him complain even a bit; which quite worrisome since he had tendencies to keep everything in his own. His friends had stated ever since they became a young trainee years ago, there were times young Lazlo got himself hampered by senior. Not until their commander realized his favorite pupil had been bullied by seniors he then got himself lectured for being too selflessly passive for his own good. Lazlo was nine back then.

Flare was wondering, about Lazlo's childhood. What she had known just he was taken into Vingerhut family but not the kind of live he had.

"We're out of pepper." Lazlo checked the pepper jar, and it's empty. He put the ladle down after lowered the fire and went out for the pepper. Flare helped him to stir the curry. She noticed Lazlo were preparing few other dishes too.

And about few minutes passed, some ruckus of children could be heard after a crashing sound. Then people just started coughing and sneezing intensely, followed by crashing noises. Flare could smell something intense and coughed, like pepper.

"Viki! Hold your breath!" Someone just screamed out, and there she could heard popping sounds.

Flare just rushed her way out and found Viki sneezing uncontrollably! Knowing how scary it was when Viki's sneezing, people just run all their way before become her poor victim. Ted, who had just barely avoided a falling antique, got teleported to only-the-sword-and-shield-know-where, along with Aldo and Snowe. The three girls who caused the jar full of pepper fell, then trapped inside a net full of fishes! Chiepoo had himself under a desk but not his tail, and Tal stepped onto his tail, followed by Lazlo's bodyguards. And some other people were avoiding all of those fallen antiques. Lazlo tried to reach that teleportress, before anything worse happen.

But, bad idea. Suddenly, Flare witnessed Lazlo disappeared right before Viki. And when Viki sneezed again, something appeared right above Flare. As the princess of Obel looked above her...

"LOOK OUUUT!"

It was a late warning from Lazlo, and Flare wasn't able to dodge in time. Both of their forehead bumped very hard over each other. It really was painful, Flare thought. Everything went bright so suddenly, as she heard Viki sneezed again, massively...

* * *

BOOM!

"Oow..."

Flare tried to gain her balance back. She leaned against the wall. She touched her forehead and winced. It swelled!

 _I guess the both of us are really hard-headed..._ She mocked herself and opened her eyes. It was bright, but her eyes widened in shock.

 _Where am I?_

Yes. She wasn't in the Obel palace anymore. In the fact, she were on somewhere... like a street market, which were quite lively of people. People started to stop, murmuring and confused. There was a lady suddenly appeared... with pungent smell of pepper.

Flare prepared to run away before she had herself suspected for crime which she had never done. As she turned herself fast...

"Ow...!"

Someone bumped her, who maybe just seven or so. That boy fell hard on his bottom. His groceries scattered, and a bag of eggs cracked. Not even whine nor cry out loud, that boy with sandy brown hair picked up those dropped groceries into the paper bag again in haste. Feeling responsible, Flare helped him to pick up the things and handed him over the bag. The groceries were too much for a small boy like him. The bag was as tall as his eyes when he held it.

"Are you hurt?" Flare asked him while patting his pants from diets. The boy shook his head reluctantly. Flare just noticed that his forehead were covered with bandage which messily tied. His skin was a bit tan like a servant boy, likewise of his attire which only a plain white shirt and knee length pants.

But he had a pair of clear ocean blue eyes, which were so innocently beautiful. His eyes were really different with the rest of people. Flare and her father shared the same eyes color too, but she left the fact unnoticed. Instead, she felt like she knew the boy...

"I'm sorry..." said the boy politely and he bowed a bit. Flare just smiled and the boy walked again more carefully to not drop the groceries.

Then, Flare went away to a place where less people around. She sat on a bench, sighed heavily. His father used to tell her not to sigh, or the fortune and luck would be blown away. But she was unlucky enough already.

"Thanks, Viki..." She murmured, complaining. It was her second time got teleported to random place. The first was... fine even though she had ended up tearful. But this time, no. It really was bad...

She tried to calculate her condition. First, she was teleported to a place she did not even had any idea. Second, only Lazlo had the blinking mirror that Viki entrusted, thus she hadn't had even a shard. Third, she left her bow and arrow in her room in Obel royal palace. And final, as the worst point...

... there isn't any single potch she brought with her.

She sat on a bench, which located back of a big mansion. She tried her best to calm herself down. There must be a way to go back home.

"How careless you are!"

Someone shouted loudly, and Flare almost jumped up. It was from the mansion, and she could hear them clearly since the back door was slightly open. Curious, she started to peeking a little, and saw an old servant, along with a little boy. That was that child earlier. The old servant looked very furious, and that boy just lowered his head, quietly listened to the servant. Something were on the table, the groceries, and the cracked eggs.

That servant just kept nagging while the boy didn't respond to him very much. Losing his patient, that servant slapped that boy on his right cheek hard. Flare couldn't believe her eyes. An adult had just abused a little child for a pack of eggs!

"No lunch for you for the punishment! The eggs you have broken will be deducted from your pocket money!" He said, and the boy just silently nodded, and walked way out from the back door Flare was peeping. She backed a few steps, and the boy just a bit jolted seeing Flare.

"Uuum..."

The blue eyed boy looked a little scared by Flare's presence. Flare could understand. Perhaps he had thought Flare wanted to scold him for bumping her earlier?

Instead, Flare knelt before him and touched his bruised cheek. He winced. Again, the boy just looked like someone. But who?

"Are you okay?"

The boy blinked few times, and just nodded reluctantly. That slap before was really hard for a child like him, Flare could tell. He was hurt, and it just wasn't written on his face.

Flare produced a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped that boy's face. His face was dirty by ashes, probably due to mending the furnace. Strangely, the boy just so trusting to let a stranger touch his face. He was so innocent.

"Who's your name?" Flare asked.

"Umm... it's Lazlo..."

Flare's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"My name is Lazlo..."

Flare dropped her handkerchief in the instant. Lazlo? That name was certainly not a common name. It's quite rare, as the 'Lazlo she had known was the first 'Lazlo she knew.

But there were just too much similarity. Their sandy brown hair, their attitude, and those beautiful blue eyes. What the kid didn't have was only the red headband of Lazlo's distictive item.

 _'Oh my God_...'

It gave Flare, the final conclusion of where she was. She was in the past, Razril...

Confused. She immediately ran away, leaving the boy alone, confused.

* * *

After a long, aimless run, Flare finally settled herself on the beach, staring at the passing ship. No, it's impossible to be Dauntless, Grishend, or any of their fleet's ships. To make it worse, she was in the past. She couldn't be in worse situation than this.

And, her stomach started to complaining. Suddenly she remembered the curry Lazlo had made. It would be really nice, to be eaten with some hot steamy rice. Along with some crabs, then it's perfect. But she didn't have potch to even purchase a bite of food.

She really wanted to go back...

"Uuum..."

Flare turned her head, sluggishly. She surprised, it was the little Lazlo again, with his somewhat confused yet innocent look. He was standing beside her, holding a bun, which was fresh and hot.

Little Lazlo said nothing, and split the red bean bun into two. He offered the bigger share to Flare, with his eyes just looking at her.

Flare smiled wryly and accepted his offer. The boy settled himself beside her, just two feets away, enjoying his share. And there were just a kitten, meowing around and hungry, he split his share again to the kitten. Flare didn't eat het share immediately even she was starving.

"Will you be enough with that small share?" She asked before deciding to eat it. Little Lazlo nodded immediately. Flare relieved, as she finally took a bite of that bun.

Strange. This younger Lazlo was far more quiet than the older one she had known. The younger Lazlo was much more reserved, and passive. How many words he had said since they met? Less than ten, if her memories served her justice. He wasn't too expressive.

"Your head... are you injured?" She asked. The Lazlo she knew always wore a red headband on his head. But this boy had his head wrapped with bandage instead. Flare lightly touched his forehead and that boy winced in pain. The injury didn't seem light at all. "Does it hurt? Who did this to you?"

"It... doesn't hurt anymore..." said little Lazlo, while touching his head. Flare could tell he was definitely lying, as he couldn't look at her eyes."It would heal very fast."

"Did someone hurt you?" And that boy just fell in silence. Flare took it as a yes.

"Snowe... He didn't mean to do it..." He explained. His eyes just said as if he was guilty. "We were playing swords with firewood, and Snowe just lost his grip... He have apologized too..."

Flare relieved. It's just children's naught and had led to an accident. She had thought it was an abuse toward a little child. "But, it does hurt, doesn't it?"

That boy lowered his head deeper and finally nodded. Flare touched his head and stroke his hair carefully. Little Lazlo's cheeks blushed a bit, embarrassed. Done stroking his hair, her hand went down to his unbruised cheek and pulled it a little. Flare couldn't help but thinking little Lazlo's rather cute!

Flare asked him to show her around, just to make sure she really was in Razril. And she really was, undoubtedly. There were some knights patrolling, with the uniform of Glen's Knight too.

Little Lazlo was as just polite as the older one. He always greets first to people he knew, mostly people who make a living in food market. Even the fruit seller had gave him an apple to eat.

But not everyone were just happy of Lazlo.

Flare went to a small pawn shop at the alley and pawned her gold ring for some potch. It's as not as much she had expected. But, better than nothing as she really needed them for safekeeping. At the moment she went out from the pawn shop, she found little Lazlo being surrounded by children around his age.

"Lazlo, where's your young master Snowe?" A boy with big body said.

"Well, he went to holiday, leaving his servant behind..." Another quickly continued. Little Lazlo just lowered his head and said nothing.

"Where're your daddy and mommy then?" This time, it's a cocky little girl. A girl joined a bullying group? How improper.

"Oh, sorrryyyy. We forgot that your parents had thrown you away to the sea! They don't even want youu!"

The group of five laughed loudly, mocking that orphan boy. He didn't cry nor throwing tantrum, just silently standing there, as if he had used to the bullying. He was an orphan, and orphans was very prone to bullying by their peers.

Flare could see, he was hurt by those words.

"Hey!" Flare yelled at them fiercely. She couldn't stand it anymore. The frightened kids just fleed immediately before get any scolding. Flare came closer to that boy. "Are you okay?"

Little Lazlo didn't reply immediately. After few seconds, he nodded. No, he didn't cry even a bit, just glancing to a fruit stand, where a child was pampered by her parents. He was envious, perhaps. His small body trembled, as if he was holding his cries.

Flare brought him back to the beach, where perhaps the sound of crashing waves might be able to replace the silence. The boy took a small twig, and started to write randomly on the sand. His writings was still messy and random, as if he was just learning. But he was totally quiet. Flare really worried about him, since he wasn't like any other child who would just cry, angry, or complain.

She was afraid that his emotions were dying. Once, Flare had seen a person, whom been abused to his limit. That poor person was unable to expressing anymore and had lost his sanity. He lost his ability to talk too and unable to live like a normal human. That person was like a living dead. She really worried, Lazlo would become something like that.

"Hey... talk to me..." Flare asked him. "It's okay if you want to cry." And she really hoped so.

Little Lazlo shook his head without saying anything. Really, the older Lazlo was a quiet person already. But, younger Lazlo were much more reserved than that. If someone had mistaken for his uncommunicative behavior, he would be mistaken as a mute kid.

"Please, talk to me," Flare begged him. "It's only the two of us here."

Finally, he turned his face to Flare. He was biting his own lower lips, and slightly trembling, as if he was holding, and afraid.

Little by little, tears were built on his innocent eyes, then started to flow. He was letting it go, what he had been hiding within his heart.

Finally, he cried. He cried, like a child supposed to be. His hand tried to wipe his own tears. But, they just keep flowing, just as his sadness, overflowing.

He had clamped down his sadness so much, within himself. Abused, bullied, and being an orphan, he couldn't have someone speak for him.

He swallowed everything. His pained heart, his tears...

"Mo-Mother loves meee... I remember mother said thaaat... in my dreams..." He said, sobbing. "She love meee... I know iiiit...! Father and mother didn't throw me awaaay...!"

He cried, really cried without holding any longer. Flare, just hugged his body which trembling so much. Due to crying, Flare couldn't really understand what the little boy was mumbling about.

But, there were things Flare finally understand. Not that he didn't want to defend himself. He just couldn't. Who would believe him even if he explained something from his dreams? Or maybe he had tried, but then he would be considered as a delusional boy.

And maybe, he had always wanted to cry, a lot of times, but clamped down by his own efforts. Some adults couldn't stand children's crying, let alone for people who weren't the parents.

That's why he shut himself down. He just had to keep everything, no matter how painful it was.

Flare reached his small hands, which were completely opposite from hers. Her hands were clean. But his hands were somehow dirty. There were cuts and calluses for the proof he had been doing odd jobs for the household. There were callusses on Flare's too, but only due to archery.

She felt pain, by only looking the pair of small hands. He should be playing with his peers, studying, enjoy his childhood by his age, and pampered by his own parents; not holding an wood cutting axe which about as the same length as him, abused by other servant, either bullied by other children. Flare finally understood, that he was forced by the situation, to be independent in his early age. Not that he wanted so, but it's a must.

He endured hardship, from his early age, in this harsh world...

"Your father and mother must be very proud of you... and I too, believe your father and mother love you very much..."

Flare couldn't help but say it. She had an urge to say those words. Simple, but maybe it's really precious for an orphan like him. By those simple words, that boy actually cried much more louder.

"... well done, child..."

As if the boy couldn't hold any longer, he wrapped his arm on the stranger's neck.

He just wanted to be believed, and to be loved...

After a long while when the sun was about to set, little Lazlo finally eased. His eyes were as swollen as goldfish. His face was sticky due to uncontainable tears which had dried. Even Flare's attire was wet by his tears.

"Sorry... I should not cry..." He apologized with his hoarse voice. Flare shook her head while wiping his face carefully so she wouldn't touch his injured head.

"And you shouldn't always apologize for something isn't your fault."

The boy tried to rub his itchy red eyes but Flare stopped his small hands before those eyes get any infection. His eyes were looking at Flare's directly, as he was completely comfortable with her treatment.

"Thank you..."

It was Flare's words, not Lazlo's. The boy just looked confused since he had done nothing but troubles for the lady before him.

"The bun earlier... it's given by someone. I didn't buy it," said Lazlo, seeming to be in his deep thought of about his debt toward Flare. What he could actually remember was only the shared bun earlier.

Flare chuckled. Yes, the boy would never understand what she meant. It didn't matter anyway for her. She just wanted to thank him. Thanked him, for what he would do later in future.

"Heeeey! Lazlooooo!"

"Oh..."

Suddenly, the boy just ran passing her very fast when someone called him. It's another boy about his age running toward Lazlo. Looking by his appearance, Flare assumed he was young Snowe. It looked like Snowe just had went back from his trip. The two seemed really close. No wonder Lazlo took him as his best friend.

"Honey? So you're here!"

Flare could heard an absolutely familiar voice. She hurrily jerked her head and there was his father, holding a Lazlo's blinking mirror! She was saved!

"Father!" She quickly joined her father. Ah, how she missed her father even though it's just about few hours since she disappeared. "Luckily you can find me!"

"Well, let's get back fast. We must get yourself back before the mirror stop blinking," Lino said. He totally relieved finding his daughter back with no injury unless the swell of her forehead. Flare nodded in agreement, as she didn't want to stay in the unfamiliar past!

When the blinking mirror shone very bright, Lino's gaze suddenly directed to where little Lazlo and young Snowe over there. His eyes widened a bit.

"T-That's-"

Flare hugged his father's arm when the blinking mirror shone more and more brightly, until they could see nothing but whiteness. Flare tried to answer his father when the blinking mirror was doing it's job.

"It's Lazlo, father, when he was an orphan boy in Razril!"

Flare could swear that his father had just gave a strange look when she said that, as if he saw someone revived from the death, which utterly impossible.

Couldn't even think about the reason then they were totally surrounded by the light...

* * *

And as soon as they went back to Obel in present time, Flare noticed his father acted a little weird. His father just said that he was feeling a little unwell and went back to his room to take a rest.

"Your highness! Are you okay?"

And there came Lazlo, who had just went back from fetching some lost people, running toward Flare. He seemed to be worried.

Yes, it was 'Lazlo' she had known. She just smiled remembering the little Lazlo she had met. The cute little Lazlo with chubby cheeks. She actually wanted to pull those cheeks really bad. Yet, maybe she shouldn't tell him she had looked at his past. It wasn't a good idea.

But, seeing Lazlo like that, she was proud of him... He had beaten the odds and became a great person.

"Here you are again, call me 'your highness'." Flare complained. Lazlo had just realized he slipped his tongue.

"Uum... sorry." Lazlo sighed. He might really had tried his best to it. He maybe just not used to it. Flare shrugged.

"Well then, I should maybe just..."

Flare reached both of his cheeks and pulled them reaaaally hard. That young man just confused and tried to stop her hands. Was it some sort of punishment? It really was painful!

"Y-your hi- Flare! Staph iiith-!"

Satisfied, Flare pulled back her hands and smiled, looking at the totally confused Lazlo. His cheeks were as red as monkey's buttock. Painful, but he was more to confused.

"Thanks!"

And she just turned back, going back to her room, leaving the still confused Lazlo by his own. _What was that for? Is it for the curry earlier?_ He thought.

"... you're... welcome...?"

* * *

Extra

* * *

"Huh, where's he?"

Snowe just went back from his trip to Gaien. Gaien was really a wonderful place and he would love to visit again. As soon as the ship stopped at the harbour, he went back home running. He couldn't wait to tell Lazlo about everything he had seen there!

But he wasn't at home or at the backyard. Annoyed, he decided to search for him. Hopefully he wasn't being bullied by other kid again.

He too, brought something for his friend. He picked them himself! Come to think of it, they too served as an apology for hurting his head. He didn't do that of purpose!

And there he is, with an unfamiliar looking lady.

"Heeeeey! Lazlooooo!"

Snowe shouted his name in excitement and the boy with plain clothes noticed and quickly approached him.

"Welcome baaack," Lazlo greeted him with a wide smile on his face. Snowe noticed something weird from this companion of his. His eyes were red, really red. Lazlo had stopped crying since... Snowe couldn't remember anymore.

"Hey! Did someone bully you again? Who's that person? Let's kick his ass up!" Snowe was furious. How dare someone bullied his friend! Lazlo just shook his head so fast.

"N-no! It's not thaaat!"

"Don't worry. If someone really did, just tell me and I'm gonna kick him really hard!"

"It's really not that..."

Lazlo lowered his head and just scratched his own cheek. He cried on his own. Some silence just occurred between them. Maybe his head was hurting? It was Snowe's fault after all.

"Well... forget about it then," said Snowe awkwardly. Maybe he still felt guilty through the accident. But Snowe had bought something amazing just for Lazlo!

Snowe opened his side sling bag and produced something from it. Maybe this would cheer him up?

"Hey! Look, I bought you some gifts!" He announced. And Lazlo just looked at him, excited. As a servant boy, he could never bring himself expecting any souvenir.

"Here! It's candies, from the best sweets stall I have found there! And..." Snowe pulled something out from his bag. Something red and pretty long. He immediately put both of the items to his friend.

"... It's a headband! It should be able to cover the bandage! And it will make you look cool, try it!"

"Wooaaah...!"

Lazlo's attention was focused on that headband. Immediately, he put the pouch of candies into his pocket and carefully tied his new headband on his head. It's a little bit too long, but he loved it.

"See? You look cool!" said Snowe, proudly. He picked the headband himself for Lazlo!

"Thank you...!"

That orphan was cheerful again with the souvenir. Snowe really was his friend and would be his friend forever. Then the two headed back to home while listening about Snowe's wonderful trip.

* * *

End


End file.
